A shadow from the past
by ilikezombies
Summary: The Schnee Dust Company has never used the most... Ethical practices to protect it's business. One of the lesser known of these practices are the Security Teams, Specialized teams comprised of "volunteers" to neutralize threats to the Schnee Dust Company. When one of their best agents is thought to be dead, But suddenly resurfaces at Beacon, Team RWBY will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

(Text / Speech)

**(Flashbacks / Author Notes / Video Recordings)**

_(Thoughts)_

**[A/N: This first chapter is entirely a test, This story may or may not go anywhere depending entirely on how well it is received.]**

**Chapter 1: Deliver unto evil**

"_What is a name? Think about it for a minute. . .if we stopped calling flowers. . .flowers, Is it not still a flower? So if I stopped being called. . .Grim. . . .do I become normal? Does my past fade away? Or would I remain the same. . .like the flower." - AGAS-232 Journal Entry 43412122_

**Beacon Academy, Vale, February 19th, End of Annual Combat Tests**

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Ruby squealed as team RWBY made their way into Beacon's main hall.

"Must you be screaming so early in the morning?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"Sorry… Sorry, It's just so exciting, Our first Annual Combat Test, I just have the feeling we did amazing!"

"I hate to rain on your parade, Sis." Yang said as they walked. "But don't get your hopes up, I mean… We're only in our first year, We're also only one team."

"Yes, Buuuuut we could be at the top of all first year students!" Ruby said enthusiastically as Blake let out a sigh.

"Hey, Congrats." Jaune said to Ruby as he started to walk past.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys scored great, I won't spoil the surprise." Jaune said as he waved over the rest of team JNPR to follow him.

"Seeeeeeee." Ruby said with a grin. "We did great."

"Don't get your hopes up." Blake said. "Great does not mean number one."

"But he said he didn't want to ruin the surprise!" Ruby said as she took off running for the scorings.

"How do you deal with her like this in the morning?" Weiss asked Yang.

"I honestly don't know…" She muttered as the team trailed off after Ruby.

Ruby was pushing her way through the crowd of students trying to get to one of the boards so she could pull up team RWBY's scores. A few students let out a grunt or shot her a glare as she pushed through.

"Sorry!" She called awkwardly each time, Her teammates were having an even harder time of keeping up with her.

"Ruby wait up!" Yang yelled after her.

Ruby ignored her sister and kept pushing through the crowd, Eventually she had finally made her way to one of the boards.

"Alright…" Ruby muttered to herself. "Let's see now…" She tapped in the name for team RWBY to pull up their individual scores first.

"There you are!" Yang yelled as she finally caught up with Ruby, Blake and Weiss trailing not too far behind.

"You got a nine hundred twenty eight." Ruby said as she glanced over to Yang.

"Out of one thousand?"

"Yep." Ruby said cheerfully, Yang's mood brightened and she slightly pumped her fist. "Blake got nine hundred forty." Ruby continued, Prompting Blake to whack Yang in the side. "Aaaaand Weiss got… Nine fifty." Weiss let a slightly evil grin cross her face.

"What about you, Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Nine hundred ninety nine." Ruby said, A hint of disappointment in her voice. "One off."

"Awww, Don't worry, Sis." Yang said trying to comfort her sister. "No one actually gets a perfect grade on tests anyway."

"Yes, More importantly, Check our overall standing in Beacon."

"Right…" Ruby said as she pressed a few buttons switching through the menus.

"So what surprise do you think Jaune was talking about?" Blake asked.

"No idea." Yang shrugged. "Could've been anything."

"Well, Maybe he was talking about our overa- Oh my…" Weiss said as she looked at the screen.

"How did…" Yang said in shock

"We got…" Blake's normally calm and cool demeanor was replaced with a bit of surprise.

"Second in all of Beacon…" Ruby said as she pressed her face against the screen with glee. "I TOLD YOU WE'D DO FANTASTIC!" She squealed at her teammates.

"That's amazing." Blake said.

"This is perfect!" Weiss exclaimed. "Now everyone will fear us… Respect us, Treat us special!"

"Who got first?" Yang said, Keeping a cool head, She pushed Ruby out of the way and looked at the screen.

"Oh, Third years…. Team G-"

"Hey! It's team GMBL!" A student yelled out from somewhere in the room. There seemed to be a sudden shift in the crowd as it appeared plenty of students wanted to see this team GMBL.

"That'd be number one...GMBL." Yang pointed to the screen.

"GMBL…" Blake thought aloud. "I've heard of them…"

"Me too." Weiss said. "Apparently they have finished in first on the ACT ever since they were in their first year."

"I hear they keep all information on the team's leader locked up tight." Blake said. "You can't even contact him through the scroll, Not unless the headmaster, A Professor, or the guy himself were to give you it."

"What!?" Yang said. "Who's their leader."

"That's just it." Weiss cut in. "It's hard to find out who the leader is since they're so secretive. I've heard lots of rumors about this team GMBL ever since day one here at Beacon."

"Well, Let's go then!" Ruby said as she took off running again.

"Ruby, No!" Yang yelled after her.

"Here we go again…" Blake muttered, She and Weiss began walking after them.

If this team GMBL really was as good as she was told, Ruby wanted to meet them, She wanted to exceed them, Become the best Huntress she could. She went back to pushing through students again, Receiving the same amount of disgruntled looks as before.

"_Come on…_" Ruby thought to herself. "_They have to be somewhere around here…_" Ruby's thoughts were cut off when she pushed through another group of students and stumbled out into a small circle, She lost her footing and fell onto the floor. "Ow..." She muttered out loud.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she ran out after her sister.

"I'm fine." Ruby said as she rubbed her head. "Just a little fa-" Ruby cut herself off as she looked up, Standing in front of her was a boy looking down at her. "_Looks like I found GMBL…_" She thought.

Behind the boy were three other individuals, A girl with pink hair seemed to be glaring at Ruby. The boy placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and she stopped, He kneeled down in front of Ruby without saying a word. She examined his face, There were multiple faded scars but the thing that caught her eye the most was his one red eye, His other eye was covered by an eyepatch. Ruby chalked it up to the risks of becoming a Huntsman. The boy looked Ruby over before taking his earbuds out, He rubbed his brown hair before speaking.

"I think… You messed up." He spoke quietly as if telling her a secret. Her face turned bright red as the boy practically lifted her off the ground and onto her feet.

"I can get up just fine on my own!" She protested. "I am not a child."

"Really? Because you look like you're about twelve."

Ruby's face continued to get redder and redder.

"Come on, Let's go." The pink haired girl tugged at the boys shoulder.

"In a minute." He said as he turned to her. "What's your name, Kid?" He said as he turned back to Ruby.

"Ruby…" She muttered under her breath, They were attracting quite a bit of attention now and she didn't exactly like it.

"Hmm? Didn't quite catch that."

"She's Ruby." Yang cut in trying to save her sister. "I'm Yang!"

The boy shot a look at Yang, His one eye seemed to flare up, Something about it made Yang feel uneasy and she took a step back. The look he had given her sent a chill up her spine, It wasn't the look a normal teen gave someone. "If I spoke to you… Yang. I would have addressed you. But I was speaking to… Ruby here."

"We shouldn't be hanging around here…" The pink haired girl tugged at his jacket sleeve again.

"Soon." He reassured her. "Now then… Ruby… Why does that name sound so familliar… Ruby, Ruby, Ruby…" He contemplated.

"Is… Is it because of team RWBY." Ruby managed to say, The boy seemed to be giving off some sort of energy that just made her feel uncomfortable suddenly.

"That's it!" He said in a slightly raised tone of voice, Causing some of the students watching to take a step back. "Team RWBY! Second place in the ACT's this year, Firsties too…"

"Yeah… We almost got first."

"No, You'd never get first." He said matter of factly, He was toying with her now. "Not while I'm breathing that is. But tell ya what, Kid. I do believe a bit of congratulations are in order." With that he reached for her waist and grabbed her scroll.

Ruby jumped back thinking he was ill intentioned before she realised her scroll was gone. Yang readied her weapon, Ready to hurt him if he touched her sister. "Hey!" She yelled.

"Relax, Kid.." He said as he typed something into her scroll. "We'll be working together soon is all. First and second place in the ACT get a special mission, Thought I'd keep in touch." He said as he tossed the scroll back in her direction. Ruby caught it and looked down, There was a new contact. There was no photo for it, Or any other info, Just the name slot was filled in.

"_Grim…_" She thought to herself. "_What an odd name… Then again, Odd name… Odd guy._"

"Ruby!?" Blake's voice could be heard from somewhere in the crowd.

"Yang!?" Weiss chimed in, The girls were looking for their teammates.

"Blake! Weiss! Over here!" Yang started to call out, Yang didn't see it since she had turned around, But Ruby did. The boy who she now knew as Grim's eye seemed to flare up once Weiss's name was mentioned, His face seemed to get twisted as well like he was confused.

"Let's move GMBL." He said calmly, The rest of his team started to dissapear into the crowd. "Hey… Ruby, Right? Do me a favor. Keep the name to yourself, Don't go blabbing it off to everybody… Or I will end you."

She couldn't tell if the boy was joking or not as he too disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Ruby! Yang! There you are." Weiss and Blake said as they pushed through the crowd.

"Well… Did you find them like you so desperately wanted to?" Blake asked with a skeptical look.

"Yes… Actually." Ruby said as she looked from her scroll to the direction they had gone.

"Well, What were they like? Were they like all the rumors? Freaks? Did they looks strong? Did they even speak?" Weiss asked.

"Only one really spoke, My guess is he was the leader." Yang said. "He wasn't exactly a freak… But his attitude could use an adjustment, But he kept giving me this uneasy feeling… Something inhumane."

"You felt it too?" Ruby asked.

"Weird…" Yang muttered. "So why'd he take your scroll?"

"Contact exchange." She said as she looked down at the new contact. "But barely any info other than a name."

"What's his name?" Weiss asked.

"I'm… Not allowed to say."

"What do you mean you're not allowed to say!?" Weiss demanded.

"I mean, He told me to keep it to myself… Or he'd end me, His exact words."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, If he has any common sense to him he wouldn't commit murder over a name." Weiss said as she reached for the scroll.

"Wait!" Ruby said as she put it out of her reach. "Something was off about him when Yang yelled YOUR name." Ruby emphasized.

"My name?" Weiss asked. "Why?"

"Maybe he's a secret admirer." Yang teased.

"Ha ha ha, Very funny." Weiss said in a monotone voice. "But why my name?"

"I don't know." Ruby shrugged. "Yang yelled your name and his face just kind of started sending off fifty emotions at once… And then he told me not to mention his name to anyone."

"Oh come on, Don't be ridiculous, It probably has nothing to do with Weiss. He probably has a stupid name, Am I right?" Yang said as she tried to snatch the scroll.

"Not really stupid, Just odd." Ruby replied as she tried to now keep it out of both Yang and Weiss's grips.

"Just… Give it here!" Yang said as she finally took the scroll from her sisters hands.

"No!" Ruby yelled as she tried to take it back, Yang simply kept her at arms length.

"Let's see now… Hmm… Pfffft, Yeah, I'd call that name odd." Yang said with a giggle.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Grim, What a weird name."

"Like… The creatures?" Blake questioned.

"Nope… One M it would appear." Yang shrugged.

"You said, Grim?" Weiss asked, She raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, Here look for yourself." Yang said as she pushed Ruby back again and handed it to Weiss.

Weiss looked at the name for a moment before her eyes went wide. "Oh my…"

"What? What is it? You really know him?"

"Oh my…" She repeated again as she handed the scroll back to Ruby. She covered her mouth with her hand and began pacing back and forth.

"Weiss, Talk to us, You know him?" Blake asked in a concerned tone.

"If it's the person I'm thinking of, Then yes." She said.

"Weiss, You're acting like you saw a ghost." Yang said confused.

"I just may be." She said before turning to Ruby. "Ruby, Quick… Let's see… What color were his eyes?"

"Red, But he only had one." Ruby said, Weiss ran a hand through her hair.

"Did he walk strange?"

"No, Not that I could see." Ruby said confused.

"It has to be him… But how…"

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, She was becoming concerned.

Weiss looked around at the crowd of students milling about. "We can't talk here…" She paused. "If we go back to our dorm… I'll tell everything."

**[A/N: And that's that, That seems like a good length and ending point for a test/teaser chapter. Who knows, Maybe people will see this, Maybe it'll just get buried in all the other stories real fast, No idea. Here's hoping this goes somewhere, If it does I promise a proper length chapter next time. Catch ya later.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

(Text / Speech)

**(Flashbacks / Author Notes / Video Recordings)**

_(Thoughts)_

**Chapter 2: Death incarnate**

"_I don't like it here… These people are crazy and I want to go home. They killed Jimmy the other day… Why are they doing this?" - AGAS-232 Journal Entry 14_

**Beacon Academy, Vale, February 19th**

"Weiss!" Ruby called after her teammate. After she said she would talk with them back at the dorms she had taken off at a surprising pace. According to her it was not safe to talk about it in public.

"_Who is this guy…"_ Ruby thought to herself, Yang and Blake were right behind her. _"Just the mentioning his name made Weiss seem to tense up in fear… She said she knows him… But how?"_

"Weiss! Seriously, Wait up!" Yang called as Weiss burst through the door to the dormitory building. "Jeez! What's wrong with her?" She asked Ruby.

"I have no idea! But after she found out his name she really freaked out, I'm getting worried." Ruby said as they pushed through the door.

"She has to have her reasons." Blake said as she contemplated it. "You said he would kill you, Maybe he really is a threat… People do target the Schnee Dust Company all the time…"

"Or maybe he was a really bad date?" Yang giggled, She was met with a look from Ruby and Blake telling her now was not the time for that.

"Whatever, We just need to make sure she's okay." Ruby sighed, They made their way up to their dorm room, The door was left open. When the three of them peaked inside they could see Weiss sitting on her bed, Her head was in her hands.

"Well don't just stand there!" Weiss hissed when she looked up after a while, The three other girls hurried into the room. They were really concerned now.

"Weiss, Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm… I'm fine." She said as she got her composure. "Just… Reeling from the shock."

"What do you mean, Reeling from the shock? What's with this guy?" Yang asked.

"Right… I did say I'd tell you all everything… Where do I even begin."

"Well… You know him?" Blake asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "I know him alright."

"Well, Why don't you start from when you first met him?"

"Right… Right." Weiss really seemed to be a mess. "As you three know… My family's company is the largest producer of Dust in the world. As such we've been subject to attacks by groups like the White Fang for a long time…" The three other girls nodded. "When my father became head of the company he wanted to improve the way we defended ourselves… The solution he used were Security Teams."

"Like security guards?" Yang asked.

"No, Not quite. We had plenty of those. No, Specialized teams to perform 'Security' operations for the company."

"The death squads…" Blake cut in. "I heard about them, Teams that would attack White Fang outposts… Other companies… Anything."

"Again, Not quite. Although they did do that… They had their other purposes."

"So… Basically mercenaries though." Ruby said.

"If you'd let me finish." Weiss hissed annoyed. "No, Not mercenaries. That would have implied they were former soldiers. No… They were something else entirely. I found out ten years ago just how these Security Teams were formed… I was seven years old, Being the little girl I was, When my father said he had to go on a business trip, I wanted to go too… And for some reason, He decided to let me come."

**Ten years ago**

**Weiss watched the trees go by as the car bumped down the dirt road. Her father was sitting next to her, And their chief of security Hans sat across from them.**

"**Almost there, Sir." The man said to her father.**

"**Good… Good, Hopefully this will be a good batch." Her father responded, After about another minute of driving the car stopped. Weiss looked out the window again, They were in front of a building.**

"**Daddy, Where are we?" She asked.**

"**An orphanage, Sweetie."**

"**Why?"**

"**Why? Well for the business meeting of course. Come along." He said as Hans opened the door for them. Weiss stepped out into the sunlight, The strange bigger vehicles that had been behind them the entire trip were parking on the other side of the courtyard, AK-130 Androids poured out the back of both of them, Taking up security positions. Weiss followed her father up the front steps, When they pushed the door open they were met with the sound of children laughing, Yelling, Being children in general.**

"**Oh, Hello. Can I help you?" A woman asked as she walked up to them.**

"**Yes, You can." Weiss's father said. "Say, Sweetie, Why don't you run upstairs?"**

"**Okay!" Weiss said, She began running up the large wooden stairs.**

"**I'm sorry, Sir. But she can-" The woman was cut off by the look she was being given. "Right… So how can I help you?" She asked before Weiss couldn't hear her anymore.**

**Unlike the bottom floor, The upper floors were very quiet. She wandered the halls exploring the strange building. Most of the rooms were identical, A few toys were scattered here and there, But again, No children. They all seemed to be downstairs. But her father said to go up here, So she had to be up here, She didn't want to make him upset.**

**BANG**

**The noise made her jump, It came from downstairs. A short, Crisp, But loud bang. Then everything went silent. She didn't like it. She ran up the last flight of stairs, As she did so she could hear kids screaming downstairs. She ran down the hall, Unlike all the floors below there were no rooms up here, No bedrooms at least. This appeared to be where they stored things. She made her way to the end of the hallway and pushed a large white door open.**

**The room was dusty, There was a mirror with a cloth over it in one corner, Mostly shelves with old dusty books on them filled the room though. That was… Except for the one window. There was clearly a person sitting by the window, They seemed to be asleep.**

**Weiss ran over, She had finally found another person on these upper floors, Someone to try and talk to without going downstairs and angering her father. As she got closer the person flipped around and faced her directly, Stopping her dead in her tracks. She studied the young boy, He looked taller than her, He had brown hair, His red eyes seemed to stare right through her.**

"**Go away." The boy quickly spoke as he gave her the once over. He flipped himself back over and went back to looking out the window.**

"**Hey…" She managed to speak.**

"**Are you dumb? You stupid girl, I said go away."**

**She took a step back, No one had ever spoke to her like that. She had always been treated with the highest amount of respect. "Hey!" She yelled. "Do you have any idea who I am!?"**

"**No, And I don't care." He yawned.**

"**I am Weiss Schnee!" She yelled.**

"**Is that… Is that supposed to mean something?" He asked as he flipped over to face her again. She began to feel the tears swell up in her eyes, This person was being mean to her, She couldn't believe anyone could not know who she was. She let herself fall to the floor and began to cry. "Oh no… Please don't do that." The boy spoke quickly, She kept crying. She could feel him get up from where he was seated and moving around the room, A minute later she could feel he was in front of her. "Here."**

**Weiss looked up, The boy was holding a book down to her. "W-what?"**

"**Please, Stop crying." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Just take this." He said as he shoved the book into the young girls hands. He made his way over to where he had been seated before and went back to looking out the window.**

**Weiss looked at the book in her hand and then back at the boy, His eyes were closed again. She quietly made her way over to the window and sat down next to him, She opened the book with a low crack, It was very old. She looked up to see the boy open one eye, Look at her, Let out a sigh and go back to sleep.**

**Weiss flipped through the pages of the strange book, She had never seen a book like this before. A lot of the words were really big and she struggled to make them out. After she spent five minutes trying to figure the book out the door cracked open, Her father stepped into the room. Weiss dropped the book and ran up to him.**

"**Daddy! Daddy! I made a friend!" She yelled as she ran up to her father.**

"**Did you now?"**

"**Yes, This one!" Weiss said as she ran back over to the boy and lifted his arm into the air. Hans stepped into the room as she did so.**

"**Hmmm." Her father paused. "Hans."**

"**Yes, Sir." The man moved without needing much instruction, He quickly made his way across the room to where the two of them were. "Excuse me, Miss." He said as he gently pushed Weiss out of the way, He was much less gentle with the boy. He pulled him violently to his feet and produced a device from inside his trench coat. The boy stared at the man as he rolled his grey shirt up and seemed to take a quick sample of the boys blood with the device.**

"**Well?" Weiss's father asked.**

**Hans stared down at the device waiting for whatever data the machine collected to show up. After a moment his eyes went wide and he tightened his grip on the boys wrist causing the boy to wince. "Sir, I think you just hit a jackpot."**

**Mr Schnee let a smile cross his face. "Good… Come along sweetie, Your new… Friend will be coming with us. You know what to do Hans." He said as he picked up his daughter.**

"**Let's go." The other man said as he pushed the boy along, The boy only glared back at him as he did so. As they neared the door to the hallway Weiss's father pressed her face into his shoulder so she couldn't see anything. She could hear the door open and the boy being pushed out into the hall, But then silence.**

"**WHAT DID YOU DO!?" The boys voice screamed. "YOU MONSTE-" He was cut off by the sound of a loud smack.**

"**Quiet…" Hans spoke sharply.**

**Weiss could only hear as they walked down the stairs, But something was different, The building was eerie quiet now. No children laughing or yelling, Nothing. The air had chilled when her father carried her outside, He could feel him placing her in the car, It was her chance to see what was going on. She regretted it immediately, She caught a glimpse of AK-130 Androids setting fire to the building before the door closed and the windows automatically tinted so she could no longer see.**

**Present day**

"Oh…" Yang said.

"That's… That's how you met him then?" Ruby asked, She was leaning on the edge of her seat.

"Yes… That's how I met him." Weiss paused. "Later I found out basically what they did, They would go into these orphanages, Scan all the children, Whichever ones had desirable traits they kept… They killed the rest."

"What were they doing with these kids?"

"Making the Security Teams I mentioned earlier. They took them… And they trained them."

"Trained killers…" Blake said.

"Yes… They did learn to kill."

"What about Grim?" Ruby asked.

"Well, He was different."

"What do you mean?"

"When they said he was a jackpot, They weren't joking…" Weiss paused. "Although, His success partially had to do with me, I suppose. Since I had called him my friend, He did receive the smallest amount of special treatment during his training."

"How so?" Yang asked.

"I wasn't allowed to watch most of their training, But I do remember I kept an eye on him when I could, I was very isolated when I was younger so I had not much else to do, But I do remember about a few weeks into his training he broke an instructors arm."

Ruby winced. "Wasn't he like… Nine?"

"Exactly." Weiss nodded. "Nine years old and he snapped a grown mans arm in the complete opposite direction. He really was exactly what my father was looking for. There was still so much I wasn't allowed to see though… So I don't know everything they did to him. Then there was a long dark period, Where I didn't see him for around two years straight."

"Keep going." Ruby leaned in closer.

"When I did see him again, He was different. He had changed drastically. Just one day out of the blue, Him and three other teenagers are brought to me and my father. It turned out they were the top graduates from his 'class' and they would be my fathers personal guard unit."

"What do you mean he changed? How was he different from before?" Blake asked.

"From the few times I did talk to him in his training, He seemed depressed, Acted like a caged animal, He didn't want to be there clearly. But he kept a brave face and pushed on through… When I saw him again, His face lacked emotion at all. Just blank… And then he did something I never forgot."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"He killed the man named Hans, Right in front of me. My father ordered him to do it, Something about loyalty, while the man was standing right there…. And he just did it."

"Whoa…" Ruby said.

"Exactly, They really had changed him. I remember I'd feel a strange sensation when he was nearby… Like he wasn't human, It'd send a chill up my spine. But after a while, I did get to talk with him. As different as he was he was still a regular teenager, I suppose I still could have called him a friend. Over time he grew on good terms with my father, He supervised and assisted with my initial combat training as well. He was good, And he had become a bit more than just a pet for my father, He was almost a family friend… And then three years ago everything changed.

"What happened?" Yang asked as rain started tapping against the window

"We were examining a location for a new quarry, My father decided to bring me along again. It was apparently that good, But as it turned out it was a trick by the White Fang, They planted agents inside the company, Lured us out. The airship we were on was attacked and overwhelmed within a matter of minutes. The security personnel were losing the battle, Grim's team in particular had already lost two members. Him and his teammate were trying to escort my father off the ship when we got attacked. Grim was overpowered by a White Fang member much larger than him, He was stabbed in the eye. After that everything is a bit fuzzy as I had taken a blow myself, I remember a falling sensation and then black. When I woke up I was in a medical facility, I later found out they had decided to secure me and my father and jump out of the ship, Grim's legs got destroyed by the impact and he opted to be left behind. I assumed he had died back then."

"And now he's back…" Blake said.

"Yes." Weiss nodded. "He is… But he should have tried to contact us if he's been alive all this time."

"Maybe he… Couldn't?" Yang suggested.

"Or maybe he didn't want to." Blake said bluntly. "I can't imagine I would want to if I was him."

"I just told you, He had basically become a family friend! He was at the least my friend! If he really did care enough… He should have came back." Weiss muttered the last bit of her statement.

"Well… As nice as he sounds once you get to know him, Weiss. He still sounds dangero-" Ruby was cut off as her scroll let out a loud beep, Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin. She quickly opened her scroll and looked at the new message.

'Library. We need to talk. Alone.' Ruby wasn't surprised as to who the sender was, But she did gulp when she read the last bit.

"You okay, Sis?" Yang asked.

"No."

"What you got a message? From who?" Weiss asked.

"Who do you think, Weiss?" Ruby hissed.

"Oh… Well… What did he say?"

"He says he needs to talk to me, Right now. I need to meet him at the library."

"I'll come too then." Weiss said as she stood up.

"No, Weiss. He said to come alone, If what you say about him is true, I'm afraid what he'll do if I don't go alone."

"Nonsense, He may be lethal, But he would never hurt me."

"And if he hurts me?" Ruby said.

"Then I'll stop him."

"Right, Weiss… Of course you will." Ruby sighed. "Yang, Blake… Stay here."

"Sis, If this guy is just like Weiss said he is, I'm not letting you go without me. He's dangerous, That feeling she said she would get when he was around, I felt it too, Something really is not right about him." Yang said as she stood up straight.

"No, Yang. Really, The more of you that come with me the more liable he really is to do something."

"Fine… Just… Stay safe, Me and Blake will hold the fort down here."

**Fifteen minutes later**

Ruby waited patiently in the library, As much as she didn't want her to, Weiss had come along. Ruby had positioned herself at the edge of one of the aisles so Weiss, Who was a few aisles back, Could keep an eye on her. If this Grim guy really was like Weiss had said, Ruby didn't know what he would do, Or why he wanted to talk… Although she had an idea.

"_How could he have found out I told his name…"_ Ruby thought to herself. _"Then again… He was an elite hit man thingy for Schnee… I shouldn't be as surprised as I am..."_

As Ruby lost herself in her thoughts a voice next to her caused her to jump. "Hello, My young crimson hooded friend."

"H-hello!" She managed to say, He had suddenly appeared on her left and was inside the aisle, Weiss couldn't see him. She felt a chill run up her spine as his presence took hold of her, She was feeling it again.

"Long time no see… And by that I mean it's been about two hours and I already need to talk to you."

"I don't suppose it's about that joint mission our teams have to do?" She asked with a forced laugh.

"No." He said bluntly. "Look, Ruby… I realise you're a kid… But it ain't hard to follow the simplest instructions."

"How did you find ou-"

"I ain't dumb, Ruby. I've been monitoring you."

"That's really creepy." She said as she took a step out into the open, Trying to lure him into Weiss's sight.

"It was to keep me safe, Once I realised who was on your team, I figured it was only a matter of time before you blabbed my name… Of course you didn't directly do it, Your sister did…"

"You're not going to do anything to Yang… Are you?"

"Of course not. Look… I don't know what Weiss told you, Probably that I'm some kind of monster, She's not wrong… But she isn't correct either."

"She spoke fondly of you, Actually. Said you did some bad things, But that you were good." Ruby said as she took another step into the open.

"I like to think we've all done terrible things, Ruby. Just like we all have flaws… Yours being that you can't follow simple instructions." He said as he nodded his head in the direction of where Weiss was. "I know she's been there the entire time, I haven't survived this long by being dumb, Ruby." He sighed.

"You sure are something." Ruby said.

He let a grin cross his face. "Yeah… But come on, Ruby… Why'd you have to bring her?"

"Why don't you want to talk to her?" She asked in return.

"Believe it or not, There are some things I don't feel comfortable with."

"Well, You'd have to talk to her eventually, Considering as you said our teams would have a special joint mission." Ruby said as she tried to discreetly wave Weiss over.

"Don't do that…" Grim sighed. "Don't wave her over."

"Or you'll end me?" She asked, Suddenly he started walking towards her and out into the open, She didn't think he'd really walk out into the open. She backed up as fast as she could but quickly found her back against the railing. By the time she realised what was happening he had already lifted her up by her hood and was dangling her over the rail, Weiss had shot up from her seat a few aisles down and was making her way over as fast as she could.

"I might." He grinned, Taking pleasure in the sudden fear he had instilled in her. Ruby struggled to get free, They were suddenly drawing a lot of attention. She saw his eye seem to get brighter as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Weiss was still a fair distance away. "Then again, I think now's the part where I leave." With that he tossed the younger girl up into the air and caught her before placing her back on her feet. He gave her a quick nod before turning and running up the aisle at full sprint.

"Are you okay!?" Weiss asked quickly as she stopped next to Ruby, She turned her head to see him run around the corner. "Are you!?"

"I'm fine…" Ruby was a bit shaken up. "Is he always like that?"

"No… Come on, We need to catch him." Weiss said as she took off down the aisle. "I don't get it… His legs were gone, Utterly destroyed, How is he even walking…" She muttered to herself as the pair made their way in the direction he ran.

"He really is strange. I'll give him that." Ruby said as they rounded the corner, Her mouth hung slightly open as she caught a glimpse of him running up a wall to a window, He stopped in the window frame and looked over his shoulder, He was visibly annoyed that they were following him before he dropped out the window.

"I'm not letting him get away!" Weiss exclaimed as she grabbed Ruby's wrist, She created a glyph beneath them and shot the two of them through the window, This sent books flying everywhere.

"Where is he?" Ruby said as she looked around, The two of them were in the window frame.

"There!" Weiss pointed, He was already on ground level and it appeared as though he thought he lost them, He had put his hood up to shield himself from the rain and was casually walking away. "He thinks he can lose me so easily…" Weiss muttered as she created another glyph to launch herself forward.

"Weiss…. Don't do anything stupid…" Ruby said, The concern rising in her voice.

"Like I'd ever." Weiss said as she launched herself at the young man, What happened next amazed Ruby. Before Weiss's weapon ,Myrtenaster, made what would have been a surely fatal impact into his spine he casually reached behind himself and grabbed onto the blade stopping Weiss ,with all the force she had put behind her, dead in her tracks. He slowly turned his head to look at the girl.

"Sloppy… Foolish... Dissapointing, Especially from you…" He said as he twisted his wrist and tore the weapon out of her hands. "Too low and to the right, Easily within my ability to grab." He threw her weapon to the ground.

"You… You're…" Weiss tried to say before she hugged him. "You're an idiot…"

"Of course I am."

"Weiss! Are you okay!" Ruby yelled as she finally got down to where the two were.

"I'm… Fine, Thank you, Ruby." Weiss said as she buried her wet head in the boy, Who stood a good foot taller than her.

"That was amazing, How did you just stop her attack like that?" Ruby asked as she put her own hood up to protect herself against the rain.

"A basic attack like that? Who do you think taught it to her?"

"She did mention something about you teaching her some things…"

"Of course, If she really did tell you everything she knows about me, That should have been one of the first." He said as he pushed Weiss off of him.

"I don't even know where to begin…" Weiss said. "How are you alive?"

"I don't know…"

"Well… That doesn't matter, We can tell my father you're alive as soon as possible, You'll get to come back and... Oh it will just be so amazing!" Weiss said dreamily.

"No." He said bluntly. "No, You're not going to tell your father I'm alive."

"What…?"

"I'm not going back."

"Why?"

"Ruby!" Yangs voice could be heard calling out from somewhere, Grim immediately looked in the direction it had came from.

"Another time…" He said before turning and walking away.

"What! No! You can't just leave me again after I've found you after all this time!" Weiss said running after him.

"Like I said, We'll talk another time… I'll be in touch." As Weiss went to grab him again his eye turned bright red, By the time Ruby had blinked, He had disappeared

Weiss dropped to her knees as she stared at where he was standing a moment ago, Ruby walked up to her partner and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Weiss…" Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Yang's voice called again.

"Come on, Weiss." Ruby said as she dragged the other girl up to her feet. "We need to go."

**[A / N: Well there ya go, A longer chapter to this, Apparently some people did want to see more. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed… Or crappy. I've had a lot on my plate and just wanted to get this done. Anyway, Feedback is appreciated to know how it could be improved, Thanks for your interest in the story and I'll see ya next time.]**


End file.
